Psycho Effect
by KreisRollingcheese
Summary: No summary yet.


**Psycho Effect: Rain**

* * *

**Introduction**

**Introduction**

*Clank*

*Hiyaa!"

"Humph."

*Crash*

"Gwarghh!"

"How foolish. One such as yourself trying to kill the likes of me?! Learn your place!"

*Swashhh*

"Uuwooh… M-my a-ar-arm… "

"Hahahahahahahahah!"

"Have you learned your lesson yet, worm? I am a Vampire, a being that far surpasses the pitiful whelps of what you call a human. You amuse me Rune Knight, but you are no match for me! You can't even touch me let alone kill me, give it up. I'll even let you go as a reward for entertaining me."

"*pant* *pant* I…. I will not give up! By my shining sword Excalibur, I swear I WILL slay you. I will not retreat, even if it costs me my life!"

"Then do it. If you can that is."

"*pant* I… *pant* will… ki.l….yo….u…"

"C..om…. t.. en…. w..h…..t's…. wr…ng.."

?

?

What is he saying? I can't hear him at all. Hmmm… It doesn't matter whether I can hear or not, I must kill him. The Vampire King. Slowly, I reached for my beloved sword Excalibur, its strong and beautiful grip always- …..

…..

…..

W-wait…

M-my sword, I don't feel it. Come to think of it, my vision is blurring. What's going on? Did I lose too much blood? T-this can't be. I reached for my sword once more, fingers trembling and palms shaking. Heh heh heh, what a joke, I must have forgotten how to control my body, that must be it. I grabbed it. Again, I was grasping at air.

This can't be… I thought to myself.

I can't die here.

I need the sword.

…

Draw the sword.

Quick.

Draw it.

He's coming.

I cannot die.

No. Not here not now. I have just found my target after many years of digging in the mud. I cannot die. I must not die. I will not die. I can't die. I shouldn't die. Why. How. What. Die. No.

I CANNOT DIE. I swore as a Rune Knight.

Avenge.

My sister.

Can't.

Die.

Before.

I kill.

That bastard.

Why won't you draw the sword. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it. Draw it.

GOD DAMNIT JUST TAKE THE FUCKING SWORD OUT.

Please. I can't believe it. Why can't I stand and fight? What… a bad joke. My prey was just in front of me. He, who stole away the life of my sister, my family, my friends. He is one I will never forget and never forgive. That night of carnage, horror, screams, blood. It was all him… It was all due to that night…

The flames rising in the air, thick convulsing smoke corroded the air, people burning up like mere paper. I would never forget the living hell etched in my brain 10 years ago… And throughout the chaos, I saw him. The perpetrator. Golden eyes shining in the dark. Deep red lips and the 2 fang-like canines. He was smiling. A smile so deep, full of malice, insanity and happiness. A smile so strong that it paralyzed me from the top of my head to the end of my toes.

Running away was the only thing on my mind. It was scary, so much that before I knew it, my pants were wet and my vision blurry… I started making strange noises and crouched down. Cool down, I told myself. I need to run. But I was betrayed by my very own body.

Shaking uncontrollably and then sobbing madly. I couldn't even move.

It was just a dream… It has to be. I'll wake up happy in the morning, then my sister would sneak into my bed and try to force a kiss on me. I'll hit her and prepare for school.. This must be a dream right? So let me just wake up and everything will be fine.

But, reality was harsh. It was nowhere near a dream.

Those people combusting as flames burning away their lives, those emotions on their faces. Screaming shrieking and shouting, there's no way that's all fake! … I was just about to reach home so why? I don't wanna die yet, I didn't even know what happened. It was then, that I heard a cry.

"Help me!" it says.

"Help… I don't want to die… please… help…"

That voice, seems strangely familiar…

"I'll d-do a-nything… so please…"

It was then I realized. It was my voice. I was pleading, begging for my life. I shut my eyes as tight as I could and prayed.

I prayed, prayed and prayed.

God wouldn't forsake me right.

So I prayed. After which I couldn't remember anything and when I woke up, I found myself being carried on the back by someone.

Well, he must be god. That's what I thought.

Such sweet smelling long hair, brown and tied up neatly as a ponytail.

This god was carrying me on his back.

I tried to hold his shoulder as acknowledgement to him that I woken up, but strangely, they weren't that stiff but instead soft and bouncy.

*Squish*

I pressed them even harder in my hands. Hm… That can't be. Puzzled, I rubbed against them.

"Kyaa!"

Huh what the hell was that sound?

Anyways…

….how in the world can you get such bouncy and soft shoulders?!

Well, after escaping from the face of death, I lost all sense of common sense. Right now, I have the greatest sense of mystery as to which how a god's body is made up of. In that case, I have to squeeze them as much as possible~!

*Squishsquish*

Hmmm… soft and round. Bouncy as well . Not a bad feeling after all. I have to confirm it one more time. So I went ahead and squeezed it as gently as I could.

*Whack*

"O-ow… it hurts… Who the heck hit me?" I retorted without a moment's delay while enduring the sharp pain reverberating at the back of my skull.

Che, what bad luck I have today. I was supposed to continue my fight with that vampire right? Somehow I survived and… a..nd..

Wait.

Wait just a moment.

I was sitting down. In a room with a board of some sort and many windows lined up by the side. This seems really, really familiar you know. Trying to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, I looked around. This room contains many tables and chairs, many different yet familiar people wearing white, sort of like a uniform of some sort and they were all looking at me…

Okay that's weird. Wait. I have to confirm something. Thinking that, I squeezed what I was holding lightly-

It was soft, bouncy and round. Heh heh… sort of reminds me of a woman's breast. Anyways why are these people staring at me like that? It's really uncomfortable, having everyone look at me in some ways or another as if they were disgusted. I knew the answer why though.

It was really simple.

That's because...

… I am Red Fang the Rune Knight. Having attained the highest of the highest that a knight could receive, I am the envy of many people. Of course that would mean many people disliked me isn't it? Pitiful people, perhaps I should be kind enough to ignore them? Obviously those inferior beings should just eat shit for all I care. Thinking that, I nodded my head in agreement at my words and instinctively squeezed the thing my right hand is holding even more.

"Kyaa!"

What's with that noise again? Such a cute sound, I wonder who the owner of that angelic voice is.

Ahh… I'm quite a simple man, being able to hear such a wonder has improved my mood considerably but in contrast, the stares I've been getting are becoming weirder and weirder… I wonder what's up with the people here, what rudeness! It is as if they saw something atrocious like for example "molesting in daylight" but there's no way I'm doing that right now right? That's right, I am a man of righteousness. Molesting is not my way of living and on a side note, they're just the lowest of a scum a person could get-

"H-hey... Kiroshi-kun?" That angel of a voice spoke.

Hmmm… Kiroshi? Who's that? I pondered hard and tried to gear up my mind. It sounds so… familiar … Ki.. ro.. shi. Not too bad of a name if I do say so myself. Arghh… who's that anyway! Call my name instead my angel~ I squeezed that round thing again.

*poof*

W-woah, what was that. Somehow I feel something hot right beside me. I turned to my right, only to see- OH MY GOD.

God.

Save me.

I shat bricks.

Beside me was silver-haired girl with deep-cyan eyes which shone like crystals- wait. They're prettier than crystals. And since she was sitting down like me, I couldn't gauge her height but I could see that her body was slim and toned, very much a fit with the exquisiteness of her face. W-woah… I wouldn't mind taking her in as my girl but she looks strangely like my sister. My twin sister, Kiroshi Yuki… Well I might say that we're twins but we're supposed to be fractional twins so I look nothing like her. Instead, I had sort of a girlish looking face, deep-black hair and crimson red eyes that is sort of rare in this area…

Oh? Now that I look at her… she IS my sister. T-then that Rune Knight thingy…. We-were they just dreams?

*gulp* I swallowed hard, unable to handle with the stress.

Hmmm… Wait. Something's wrong. Why is she making such a lewd face? As her brother I can't let that off, why you ask? Because this is the exact same expression those so-called porn stars have! Is she in the heat or something? I'll have to reprimand her… harshly… la… ter.

Oh y-yeah. I-I-I-I for..got. I sh-shat bricks.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

I-I re-re-re-re-remember…ed, wh-why I shat bricks? W-wait, give me a m-moment…

Wh-wh-why is my hands on my little sister's br-breast.

That was that soft thingy all the while…? I-I was violating my sister in my sleep? I remember it was during school lunch break when I was sleeping at my desk in class beside my sister who was doing her assignments … All of a sudden, the monologue from earlier on resounded in my head.

"That's right, I am a man of righteousness. Molesting is not my way of living and on a side note, they're just the lowest of a scum a person could get."

*da-bump*

M-molesting… my very own sister.

Oh the shock. I fell on the floor, landing on all fours in shock.

I'm scum.

The worst.

What should I do…

I ruined my sister's chasity, how can I fix that… Everyone saw that. I couldn't possibly make them lose their memories or something … mumble… mumble…

Memories…. Lose memories…. My eyes darted around me, trying to find something, anything that could possibly save me.

Sadly… all that was in my line of sight was just my wooden sword that is currently in a bag right now. I guess from today onwards… the person known as Kiroshi Yuchen will live the rest of his days in shame and regret… I wish I could knock them out and erase their memories-…

…!

Heheheh….

*grin*

Heheheheheh… That's it! I could just knock everyone out and erase their memories with my sword, heh…. I'm such a genius…

And so I kept to myself, laughing and mumbling thinking how much of a genius I am. I'll save you Yuki! Wait for me heheheh…

"Kiroshi-kun… N-no that's not it. Nii-sama. Why did you stop?" An angelic voice interrupted me. Needless to say, the owner of that voice was my sister.

"Stop what?" I replied as prompt as I can. I have to think of ways to execute my plan. I don't have time for idle chat! Even so, Yuki didn't stop trying to talk to me.

"Stop your acts of lov…. care to your sister."

"WHA-"

I could feel the shock. Isn't she supposed to be shocked as well, she did hit me didn't she? Well all I could see was a teenage young beauty in the heat and shuffling her thighs together…

Oh. I forgot. Well, this sister of mine had a crush on me.

No wonder.

How could I have forgotten that? Hmm looks like having dreams can be bad for the health of humans; I should take note of this.

Having no choice, I ignored my sister, packed my things, picked up my sword and made a beeline for the General and information office so I could get permission and quickly get home for a nap. Today has been somewhat taxing on the mind and any more incidents will just rip off what common sense I have left which is what I cannot let happen. AT ALL COSTS OR I MIGHT LOSE MY VIRGINITY, To my… sis…ter.

An hour past already since I've just reached home and I'm already sleepy. Oh well that just proves how much today was for me. Ever since I reached us sibling's apartment I have been getting spam calls from my sister and some other messages which are probably from 'that person'.

"What a bother…"

I spoke out loud as if to complain.

Yuki… huh. I guess I might have to get her favorite Mont-blanc for her later… I did embarrass her in public after all.

Anyway I better give her a text to tell her I'm home or the likes if not she wouldn't stop calling.

And I sort wonder if she really did forgive me like she acted or not… I should probably ask her later. And regarding 'that person's' text, maybe I should ignore it, that's for the best I guess.

****_Author's notes: Hey readers. Sorry if there's any typos or etc. as this is my first work yet that I plan to continue. Any reviews at all would really help me a lot in improving my story and thank you for reading even if it's just the first intro. Once again thanks~!  
_


End file.
